cinemafandomcom_it-20200216-history
Sylvester Stallone
|Sesso = M |LuogoNascita = New York |GiornoMeseNascita = 6 luglio |AnnoNascita = 1946 |LuogoMorte = |GiornoMeseMorte = |AnnoMorte = |Epoca = 1900 |Epoca2 = 2000 |Attività = attore |Attività2 = regista |Attività3 = sceneggiatore |AttivitàAltre = e produttore cinematografico |Nazionalità = statunitense |PostNazionalità = , principalmente conosciuto per l'interpretazione dei due celebri personaggi Rocky Balboa e John Rambo, entrambi protagonisti di due lunghe saghe cinematografiche iniziate con le pellicole Rocky (1976) e Rambo (1982) |Immagine = Sylvester-Stallone-2014-3.jpg |Didascalia = Sylvester Stallone alla prima tedesca de I mercenari 3 (2014) }} Sylvester Stallone ha legato la sua fama all'interpretazione di personaggi che riescono "a prendersi la rivincita su una società spesso chiusa e corrotta, superando avversità e ingiustizie grazie alla propria forza di volontà e fisica"L'Universale Cinema, vol. 1 - Garzanti 2003, p. 1104 . Nel 2015 riprende il ruolo del pugile Rocky Balboa nel film Creed - Nato per combattere, per il quale vince il Golden Globe per il miglior attore non protagonista e viene candidato ai Premi Oscar 2016 nella categoria di miglior attore non protagonista (39 anni dopo le due nomination ai Premi Oscar 1977 nella categoria miglior attore e migliore sceneggiatura originale per il primo Rocky). Il suo nome è presente tra le celebrità della nota Hollywood Walk of Fame di Los Angeles dal 14 giugno 1984 . Biografia (New York) dove è nato Sylvester Stallone.]] Stallone nasce presso un istituto di carità di Hell's Kitchen, un quartiere di Manhattan (New York), il 6 luglio del 1946 da Frank Stallone (1919-2011 ), un barbiere statunitense, figlio di immigrati italiani, Silvestro Stallone (1883-1963) e Pulcheria Nicastri (1890-1973), originari di Gioia del Colle (in provincia di Bari) ed emigrati negli USA nel 1930 , e da Jacqueline Labofish (1921), un'astrologa statunitense figlia di un ebreo ucraino originario di Odessa, John Paul Labofish (1891-1956) e di una francese originaria di Brest e di religione cattolica, Jeanne Victoria Anne "Adrienne" Clerec (1896-1974) . Il 30 luglio del 1950 nasce il secondogenito Frank Jr., futuro cantante e musicista con qualche incursione nel mondo del cinema. Durante il parto la rescissione del nervo facciale dovuta all'uso del forcipe, gli causò una lieve paresi del lato sinistro del volto; durante l'adolescenza Stallone soffrì anche di rachitismo , cosa che gli causò molti problemi fisici. Nel 1951 la famiglia Stallone si trasferisce nel Maryland e in seguito i genitori si separano: la madre, con problemi di alcolismo, se ne va di casa e i bambini rimangono a vivere col padre, un uomo molto severo negli insegnamenti. All'età di 15 anni si trasferisce a Filadelfia con la madre, il secondo marito di lei, la sorellastra Toni Ann e il fratello Frank, con cui frequenta la Abraham Lincoln High School, ma a differenza del fratello non vi si diploma. Oltre a praticare il football e la scherma, inizia ad allenarsi nella palestra Barbella's gestita dalla madre. Frequenta poi la Devereaux Manor High School e dopo il diploma, ottiene una borsa di studio per meriti sportivi all'American College in Svizzera . Nel college svizzero inizia a recitare negli spettacoli teatrali, dove spicca nel ruolo di Biff nell'opera Morte di un commesso viaggiatore. Lo sport lo aiuta a superare i problemi fisici avuti nell'infanzia e la borsa di studio gli dà la possibilità di iscriversi alla University of Miami in Florida dove sceglie la facoltà di arte drammatica e recita anche in alcuni spettacoli studenteschi . Per frequentare l'università si mantiene con numerosi piccoli lavori, tra cui il parrucchiere, l'inserviente al Central Park Zoo di New York e il bigliettaio di un cinema. Nel 1969 decide di abbandonare il suo corso di studio e di tornare nella sua città natale, New York. Nel 1999 gli viene conferita la laurea in recitazione dall'Università di Miami (Bachelor of Fine Arts) per la sua notevole carriera . Il 16 febbraio 2007 Stallone, in Australia per promuovere Rocky Balboa, viene fermato dai funzionari doganali all'aeroporto di Sydney. L'attore viene trovato in possesso di grandi quantità di anabolizzanti: 4 fiale di testosterone e 48 di Somatotropina, noto anche col nome GH (Growth Hormone), cioè Ormone della CrescitaSydney, Stallone fermato alla dogana per steroidiStallone: ho importato steroidi. Sarà multatoStallone fermato alla dogana di Sidney. I rappresentanti della legge australiana non esitano ad indagare sull'attore statunitense. Incriminato con l'accusa di importazione illegale di sostanze proibite, finisce sotto processo dove Stallone riconosce la sua colpevolezza per uso di sostanze dopanti, sostenendo che sono composti da lui utilizzati durante la sua oltre trentennale carriera di attore anche per il loro potere curativo contro alcune malattie della vecchiaiaStallone fermato con 48 fiale di ormoni. Nel dicembre 2016 viene annunciato che Donald Trump, neo Presidente eletto degli Stati Uniti d'America, starebbe pensando a Stallone per la presidenza del National Endowment for the Arts, l’agenzia federale che offre supporto e fondi ai più promettenti progetti artistici, dal cinema alla letteratura. In un comunicato ufficiale Stallone declina però l’offerta e prova a consigliare al neo Presidente un altro possibile impiego, a lui evidentemente più congeniale, dichiarando: Vita privata Nancy Reagan, il Presidente degli Stati Uniti d'America Ronald Reagan, Brigitte Nielsen e Sylvester Stallone nel 1985.]] Dopo aver intrapreso la carriera di attore, il 28 dicembre 1974 sposa l'attrice Sasha Czack, sua collega ai tempi del Baronet, dove Stallone vendeva i biglietti del teatro e Sasha svolgeva altri ruoli: da questo matrimonio la coppia ha due figli, Sage Stallone (1976-2012), che sarebbe diventato attore e regista, e il secondogenito Seargeoh "Seth", nato con una forma di autismo, che compare in Rocky II nella parte del figlio appena nato di Rocky. Stallone divorzia dalla Czack il 14 febbraio 1985. Durante il matrimonio con la Czack, nel 1980, Stallone ha una relazione con l'attrice e cantante Susan Anton . Nel giugno del 1985 conosce la modella e attrice danese Brigitte Nielsen, in quel periodo a New York per promuovere il film Yado con Arnold Schwarzenegger. Dopo un breve fidanzamento, il 15 dicembre del 1985 Stallone e la Nielsen si sposano nell'abitazione del produttore Irwin Winkler: ma dopo molti scandali, presunti flirt e un'infinità di gossip, arriva il divorzio il 13 luglio del 1987. In seguito, dopo alcuni flirt con le modelle Naomi Campbell, Janice Dickinson, Tamara Beckwith, Mary Hart e Andrea Wieser, le attrici Angie Everhart, Jami Gertz e Joyce Ingalls , Stallone si risposa il 17 maggio 1997 con Jennifer Flavin , conosciuta anni prima sul set di Rocky V. Da questo matrimonio nascono tre figlie: Sophie Rose (1996), Sistine Rose (1998) e Scarlet Rose (2002). Il 26 agosto 2012 muore la sorellastra Toni-Ann Filiti; aveva 48 anni e da tempo era affetta da un cancro ai polmoni, dimessa dall'ospedale alcuni giorni prima della morte, la donna era andata, per sua volontà, ad abitare nella casa della madre Jacqueline Labofish. Alla fine degli anni 2000, Stallone ha ricoperto di tatuaggi le spalle e una parte di petto e braccia, per nascondere le cicatrici accumulate girando film d'azione; il primo tatuaggio è stato un ritratto della moglie Jennifer Flavin, seguito da tre rose che rappresentano le loro tre figlie. Questi tatuaggi sono apparsi per la prima volta nel film I mercenari - The Expendables (2010). L'attore è a pieno titolo membro del Mensa con un quoziente d'intelligenza di 160. La morte del figlio Sage alla prima del film I mercenari 2 (2012).]] Il 13 luglio 2012 è stato trovato morto suo figlio Sage Stallone; aveva 36 anni ed era noto per aver recitato con il padre in Rocky V e in Daylight - Trappola nel tunnel di Sylvester Stallone|accesso=14 luglio 2012}}. Il 15 luglio Sylvester Stallone contatta il sito TMZ.com e lascia la prima dichiarazione diretta, senza portavoce . Il 30 agosto 2012 i risultati dell'autopsia svolta sul corpo di Sage, svelano che il giovane è morto per arresto cardiaco naturale, completamente assenti tracce di droga o farmaci come si era ipotizzato subito dopo la morteAutopsia - Morte per arresto cardiaco. Nel novembre successivo, l'attore torna a parlare della tragedia che l'ha colpito in una rivista inglese : Carriera Anni settanta Tornato a New York nel 1969, dopo l'esperienza universitaria a Miami, Stallone inizia a partecipare a piccole produzioni off-Broadway. Scrive varie sceneggiature e copioni sotto nomi fittizi, come Q Moonblood. Ottiene la sua prima apparizione cinematografica con il film porno-soft Italian Stallion - Porno proibito, per il quale venne pagato con un compenso di 200 dollari Intervista a Sylvester Stallone, Playboy, september 1978. Interpretando un giovane leader studentesco che si unisce ad un gruppo di terroristi che organizza un attentato, nel 1970 ottiene il suo primo ruolo da protagonista in una pellicola cinematografica, recitando nel film Rebel - Fuga senza scampo. Nel 1971 è nella pellicola Una squillo per l'ispettore Klute, di Alan Pakula e l'anno dopo partecipa ad un provino per recitare nel film di Francis Ford Coppola, Il padrino, ma non viene scritturato . Nello stesso anno venne prima diretto in una piccola parte da Woody Allen nel film Il dittatore dello stato libero di Bananas, in seguito ottiene un ruolo minore in un'opera teatrale erotica off-Broadway di nome Score. Dopo 5 anni di permanenza a New York, nel 1974 si trasferisce a Los Angeles . Nello stesso anno è uno dei protagonisti nel film Happy Days - La banda dei fiori di pesco, dove recita insieme a Henry Winkler, Perry King e Susan Blakely. Nonostante il film non abbia niente a che vedere con la serie TV Happy Days, Henry Winkler ha raccontato di avere costruito l'indimenticabile personaggio di Fonzie, interpretato da lui stesso nella famosa serie televisiva, proprio ispirandosi alla caratterizzazione fatta da Stallone nel film del 1974. Nel 1975 partecipa ad altre produzioni: recita come comparsa in Prigioniero della seconda strada nel ruolo di un borseggiatore e in Marlowe, il poliziotto privato di Dick Richards. Ottiene un ruolo più di rilievo nella pellicola Quella sporca ultima notte, dove interpreta Frank Nitti, la guardia del corpo del gangster Al Capone. Richard Fleischer lo inserisce nel cast di Mandingo, ma poi la scena dove appare Stallone viene eliminata; interpreta anche il ruolo del detective Rick Daly in un episodio della serie Kojak. Dopo un provino per il film Guerre stellari di George Lucas, dove avrebbe dovuto interpretare il ruolo di Ian Solo , partecipa come co-protagonista alla pellicola Anno 2000 - La corsa della morte al fianco di David Carradine. '' (1978).]] Il 1976 è l'anno di svolta della sua carriera: con l'uscita di Rocky diventa nel giro di pochi mesi uno degli attori più celebri al mondo, creando e interpretando un'icona del cinema . Nel 1978 rifiuta la parte del protagonista nel film Tornando a casa, interpretato poi da Jon Voight e premiato con l'Oscar . Accetta di interpretare il ruolo di un giovane attivista del sindacato dei camionisti, che si trova successivamente costretto ad allearsi con la mafia; F.I.S.T., in coppia con Rod Steiger, con il quale si ritroverà ne Lo specialista. Nello stesso anno l'attore decide di proporsi anche come regista: debutta dietro la macchina da presa con Taverna Paradiso, recitando anche una parte: la pellicola tratta la storia di tre fratelli che vivono tra la povertà di una New York degli anni quaranta. La trama è un adattamento cinematografico del romanzo omonimo scritto dallo stesso Stallone. Sempre nel 1978 passa dietro la macchina da presa del primo seguito dedicato al pugile italo-americano Rocky Balboa: Rocky II. Girato sempre a Filadelfia con un basso budget, Stallone ripropone il cast del primo film: il film ottiene buone critiche tanto da eguagliare quasi la pellicola originale. Uscito nelle sale americane nel 1979, la pellicola ottenne un incasso globale di poco più di 200 milioni di dollari e ricevette un premio come miglior film agli American Movie Awards ; nel 1980 ottiene il premio per il miglior film ai People's Choice Awards . Anni ottanta nel 1983.]] Nel 1980 veste i panni del detective Deke DaSilva nel poliziesco metropolitano I falchi della notte, diretto da Bruce Malmuth. Successivamente viene diretto da John Huston nel film Fuga per la vittoria (liberamente ispirato alla partita della morte tenutasi a Kiev il 9 agosto del 1942) in un altro ruolo sportivo e di azione: nel film Stallone è il portiere della squadra di calcio dei prigionieri alleati. Sylvester Stallone viene allenato dal portiere Gordon Banks per la preparazione di questo ruolo . Durante le riprese del film, l'attore si ruppe un dito per parare un potente tiro di Pelé e si slogò una spalla per girare le scene delle parate senza controfigura. Dopo le riprese di questo film, Stallone diviene fan del calcio e tifoso dell'Everton, squadra inglese. Nel 1982 torna sul ring con Rocky III (firmando anche regia e sceneggiatura) e quindi interpreta John Rambo nel film Rambo (First Blood), che dà all'attore statunitense la possibilità di staccarsi momentaneamente dalla figura del pugile italoamericano. Nel 1983, reduce dal successo dei due film precedenti, dirige Staying Alive, sequel de La febbre del sabato sera, con John Travolta nei panni di Tony Manero. Stallone è regista, sceneggiatore e produttore. Nel 1984 debutta nella commedia interpretando un eccentrico tassista nel film Nick lo scatenato, accanto alla cantante e attrice Dolly Parton, per la regia di Bob Clark. Il 1985 è l'anno di Rocky IV: ambientato durante gli anni della guerra fredda, ha come soggetto la rivalità tra Rocky, il pugile italo-americano che rappresenta gli USA, e Ivan Drago (Dolph Lundgren), il pugile russo che rappresenta l'Unione Sovietica. Il film viene girato durante gli anni dell'escalation statunitense di pressioni militari e finanziarie contro l'Unione Sovietica,Reagan, il grande assente. Non ricorda più che fu lui a vincere Corriere.it nazione che l'allora presidente degli Stati Uniti Ronald Reagan definì con l'espressione Impero del Male . Il film detiene il record per quanto riguarda il maggior incasso nella storia del cinema per un film sportivo: questo quarto capitolo della saga pugilistica ha incassato più di 300 milioni di dollari in tutto il mondo . Nella stessa stagione uscì il primo sequel dedicato al reduce John Rambo: Rambo 2 - La vendetta di George Pan Cosmatos. Girato in pieno periodo reaganiano, il film si colloca in una fase in cui l'industria del cinema statunitense si imbatte in dibattiti socio-psicopolitici, accuse di fascismo e interpretazioni storiche, secondo cui, come scrive Jean-Michel Valantin nel suo libro Hollywood, il pentagono e Washington, «''il personaggio di Stallone può servire per rilanciare la sinergia tra l'apparato di sicurezza nazionale e Hollywood, riconciliati nell'offensiva contro la minaccia comune dell'impero del male sovietico''.» Nel 1986, dopo aver rifiutato di lavorare in due produzioni come Beverly Hills Cop e Die Hard recita in Cobra, dove è il cupo agente di polizia Marion Cobretti. Nel 1987 è il camionista Lincoln Hawks in Over the Top, diretto dal regista israeliano Menahem Golan, mentre nell'anno successivo esce Rambo III: a differenza del secondo Rambo, il terzo viene accolto con minor entusiasmo e il film stesso fu duramente criticato. Nel 1989 Stallone ci riprova con il genere poliziesco, recitando nella pellicola Tango & Cash in coppia con Kurt Russell. Ormai standardizzato in ruoli d'azione, Stallone è di nuovo un italoamericano, Frank Leone, nel film carcerario Sorvegliato speciale. Anni novanta Il 1990 è l'anno di Rocky V, con il ritorno alla regia di John G. Avildsen, dopo le tre precedenti pellicole dirette da Stallone. Per la prima volta dall'inizio della serie, il protagonista non sale sul ring, ma decide di allenare un giovane di belle speranze. Stufo dei ruoli eccessivamente d'azione, legati troppo ai suoi storici personaggi, decide di darsi alla commedia. Nel 1991 John Landis lo dirige in Oscar - Un fidanzato per due figlie, assieme a Ornella Muti. Poi è la volta, l'anno seguente, della pellicola Fermati, o mamma spara, di Roger Spottiswoode. .]] Nel 1992, nonostante la sua carriera subisca ormai più bassi che alti, l'Académie des arts et techniques du cinéma gli rende omaggio assegnandogli il Premio César onorario. Accortosi di non avere lo stesso successo del Sylvester Stallone "action man", decide di tornare al suo genere. Nel 1993 esce il film avventuroso Cliffhanger - L'ultima sfida, dove è un operatore di soccorso, costretto suo malgrado a fare da guida ad alcuni criminali di fama internazionale. Il film, diretto da Renny Harlin e co-sceneggiato da Stallone, riceve tre nomination agli Oscar come miglior sonoro, miglior montaggio sonoro e migliori effetti speciali, con un buon successo commerciale, incassando 255 milioni di dollariCliffhanger (1993) - Box Office Mojo, considerando i 65 spesi per produrloCliffhanger - Box Office Data, Movie News, Cast Information - The Numbers. Nella stessa stagione recita nel futuristico Demolition Man di Marco Brambilla e quindi è ne Lo specialista di Luis Llosa: oltre al suo genere ormai consolidato, per la prima volta nella sua carriera (escludendo il film Porno proibito - Italian Stallion) Stallone partecipa a scene "hot" (con l'attrice Sharon Stone). In una scena di questo film, mostra le sue conoscenze di Tai Chi, una tra le più famose arti marziali cinesi. Nel 1995 viene diretto da Richard Donner nel thriller Assassins, con Antonio Banderas e Julianne Moore: nel film il suo personaggio è un killer professionista, Robert Rath, ormai maturo e forse pentito o comunque stanco del suo mestiere. In seguito interpreta il Giudice Dredd nel fumettistico Dredd - La legge sono io, di Danny Cannon mentre l'anno successivo nel claustrofobico e catastrofico Daylight - Trappola nel tunnel, diretto da Rob Cohen (girato negli studi di Cinecittà a Roma). Sentendosi ancora una volta troppo legato ai suoi personaggi stereotipati, che negli ultimi tempi non riescono più a dargli quelle soddisfazioni artistiche che l'attore cerca, decide di tornare alle origini. Nel 1997 è protagonista nel poliziesco Cop Land, pellicola diretta dal regista James Mangold. Stallone, per esigenze di copione, ingrassa di circa 18 kg grazie alla dieta di ciambelle giganti fatte nella creperie locale. Stallone interpreta la parte di Freddy Heflin, sceriffo di un distretto di New York. Il suo è un personaggio debole e bistrattato da tutti. L'interpretazione trattenuta e volutamente sotto le righe di Stallone è apprezzata dalla critica''Il Mereghetti 2002'' - p. 498 e rimane come una tra le più intense della sua ormai lunga carriera. Anni duemila .]] Dopo l'esperienza avuta con ''Cop Land, accettato positivamente dalla critica, il nuovo millennio segna il ritorno di Stallone ai cosiddetti blockbuster. Nel 2000 recita al fianco di Michael Caine e Mickey Rourke in La vendetta di Carter, remake del film Carter realizzato nel 1971, dove l'attore inglese, Caine, interpreta la parte del protagonista, Jack Carter: pellicola dedicata alla vendetta, con uno Stallone cupo e deciso. L'anno seguente, nel 2001, ricollabora col regista finlandese Renny Harlin in Driven: pellicola co-prodotta e sceneggiata da lui stesso, ambientata nel mondo della Formula Cart (attuale Champ Car), senza però ottenere lo stesso successo commerciale del precedente Cliffhanger, considerando che ebbe dei costi molto elevati, 94 milioni di dollariDriven (2001) - Box Office Mojo a fronte dei poco più di 54 milioni di dollari incassatiSylvester Stallone - Box Office Data Movie Star. Nello stesso anno recita in un genere completamente nuovo per lui, il thriller, nel film D-Tox, di Jim Gillespie. L'attore interpreta un agente dell'FBI, Jack Malloy, sconvolto dalla morte della sua fidanzata e di un suo collega uccisi da un poliziotto maniaco. Mandato in uno sperduto centro di disintossicazione per agenti di polizia, visto che trova nel bere l'unico metodo di rifugio psicologico, si ritrova a dover fronteggiare un assassino che si nasconde tra i pazienti della clinica. Nel 2002 è tra i protagonisti della commedia Avenging Angelo, film diretto da Martyn Burke, dove recitò accanto a Madeleine Stowe, Anthony Quinn e l'italiano Raoul Bova. Per l'attore di origini messicane Anthony Quinn fu l'ultima apparizione cinematografica: morì poco prima della distribuzione della pellicola per una crisi respiratoria causata da un cancro alla gola. Nel 2003 recita un ruolo minore nella pellicola Shade - Carta vincente. La trama di questo film gira attorno al gioco d'azzardo e sulle pesanti somme di denaro scommesse nel mondo del poker: tra imbrogli, truffe e abilità del mondo delle carte, nel cast assieme a Stallone troviamo Melanie Griffith, Gabriel Byrne e Thandie Newton. Dopo qualche piccola partecipazione come un cameo in Taxxi 3 e la commedia d'azione Missione 3D - Game Over del regista Robert Rodriguez, Stallone decide di investire nella televisione acquistando i diritti del reality The Contender, in onda nel 2005 su NBC, per poi condurlo assieme all'ex pugile Sugar Ray Leonard. Non senza difficoltà legate dal fatto che le case di produzione non credono più nelle sue capacità, e neanche che quei personaggi possano ancora interessare al pubblico ormai di un'altra generazione, decide di rimettersi in gioco, riutilizzando proprio quelle icone che tanto l'hanno reso famoso: Rocky e Rambo. Nel 2006 scrive, dirige e naturalmente interpreta Rocky Balboa, la sesta e definitiva pellicola della celebre saga dedicata allo "Stallone italiano". Nel 1990 dopo aver interpretato per la quinta volta la parte di Rocky, Stallone chiuse alla possibilità di fare negli anni a venire un ulteriore sequel. Quella pellicola è stata scritta e girata come episodio finale della saga, ma poi con il passare degli anni si rende conto che Rocky V non solo l'aveva estremamente deluso, ma il finale stesso (tra l'altro lo script originale prevedeva la morte del protagonista) non poteva essere quello definitivo. Nel cast, per la prima volta dopo le precedenti cinque pellicole, non compare Talia Shire, l'attrice che ha interpretato Adriana, la storica compagna del protagonista. Il 22 febbraio 2008 è uscito nelle sale italiane il quarto capitolo della saga dell'ex Berretto verde, John Rambo, da lui co-scritto, diretto e interpretato. Nel quarto capitolo della fortunata serie, ambientato in Birmania, sono evidenziati i soprusi svolti dal regime militare Birmano nei confronti di un gruppo etnico locale, i Karen. Intervistato negli anni novanta più volte sulla possibilità di un nuovo capitolo sull'ex soldato, Stallone si disse scettico per una continuazione della saga di Rambo. Il motivo per cui il quarto Rambo è stato invece realizzato, secondo alcune fontiStradaNove - RAMBO 4Stallone tra Rocky, Rambo e... Poe | Movieplayer.it, riguarda proprio il fatto che Stallone in questi ultimi anni abbia subito un notevole calo di popolarità e che egli, per recuperarla, abbia deciso di fare di nuovo leva, oltre che a Rocky, anche sull'altro personaggio che gli diede in passato grande popolarità, a costo di dover essere lui stesso ad impegnarsi per la co-sceneggiatura e la regia. Il progetto, pensato a partire dal 2002, prese vita nel 2007: le riprese della pellicola iniziarono ufficialmente il 23 febbraio e terminarono il 10 giugno dello stesso anno; sono state effettuate in Messico, Thailandia e Stati Uniti. Anni duemiladieci (2009).]] Dopo il ritorno dei due personaggi che l'hanno reso famoso, nel secondo decennio del duemila, Stallone vive una seconda giovinezza, un nuovo apice di successo, partecipando a pellicole con ottimi riscontri di critica e pubblico e ottimi incassi al botteghino. Con un budget di 82 milioni di dollariBox office: 'Expendables' blows up, 'Scott Pilgrim' out of tune, 'Eat Pray Love' has decent first bite [Updated - latimes.com], nel 2009 a Rio de Janeiro in Brasile Stallone inizia le riprese di I mercenari - The Expendables, in cui riveste il triplice ruolo di regista, co-sceneggiatore e attore. Stallone interpreta Barney Ross, un mercenario molto abile nei combattimenti, nell'uso delle armi da fuoco e dei coltelli, a capo di una banda internazionale di esperti mercenari denominati The Expendables (letteralmente I sacrificabili). Al film partecipano attori noti al pubblico, come Jason Statham, Jet Li, Dolph Lundgren, Mickey Rourke e Eric Roberts. Inoltre ci sono alcuni cameo per gli amici Arnold Schwarzenegger e Bruce WillisUn team di mercenari per Sylvester Stallone. Per il film, Stallone si rivolge alla West Coast Customs per la realizzazione di tre veicoli pickup Ford F-100 identici tra loro. Durante le riprese della pellicola, in una scena di combattimento con l'attore ed ex wrestler Steve Austin, Stallone ha avuto un incidente che gli è costato la rottura di una delle sette vertebre cervicali. Trasportato urgentemente in ospedale, gli è stata inserita una piastra metallica al collo, per poi tornare sul set dopo una piccola riabilitazioneIncidente per Stallone sul set - Spettacolo - ANSA.it. Nel febbraio 2011 Stallone firma per un nuovo progetto; fa parte del film d'azione Jimmy Bobo - Bullet to the Head, diretto da Walter Hill e sceneggiato da Alessandro Camon, le cui riprese sono iniziate a luglio e terminate a settembre dello stesso anno . Nel film Stallone porta sul grande schermo il personaggio dei fumetti Jimmy Bobo. .]] Il sequel de I mercenari - The Expendables, I mercenari 2, viene ufficializzato nell'estate 2011 ed esce il 17 agosto 2012. Per la regia è stato scelto Simon West.Simon West To Direct ‘The Expendables 2′ | Screen Rant Sono per la prima volta tutti assieme in un film, attori action come Bruce Willis, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Chuck Norris, Jean-Claude Van Damme, Scott Adkins, Liam Hemsworth e il tennista Novak Djokovic , che vanno ad unirsi ai già presenti Stallone, Jason Statham, Dolph Lundgren, Jet Li, Terry Crews, e Randy Couture. Nell'ottobre 2011 firma per un nuovo progetto: sarà il protagonista della pellicola Escape Plan - Fuga dall'inferno, thriller carcerario in cui farà coppia con Arnold Schwarzenegger e per cui sono stati presi in considerazione prima Bruce Willis poi lo stesso Schwarzenegger per il ruolo andato a Stallone, entrambi rinunciatari per il sovrapporsi delle riprese di altri film . Nel film ci saranno anche Sam Neill, 50 Cent, Jim Caviezel, Vinnie Jones, Amy Ryan e Vincent D'Onofrio; sarà diretto da Mikael Håfström . Il 1º agosto 2012 viene ufficializzato il progetto del film action-thriller Homefront, con Jason Statham protagonista e James Franco nelle vesti dell'antagonista, con Stallone solo sceneggiatore. Il film sarà diretto da Gary Fleder; riprese al via a fine settembre dello stesso anno . Nell'ottobre 2012 la Warner Bros. dà via ad un nuovo progetto: Stallone farà coppia con Robert De Niro nella pellicola Il grande match, commedia sulla boxe in cui i due sessantenni, rivali storici, saliranno sul ring per un ultimo incontro. Nel cast anche Kevin Hart, Kim Basinger, Alan Arkin e Jon Bernthal; viene diretto da Peter SegalGrudge Match - www.cineblog.itGrudge Match - www.everyeye.it. Nel novembre 2012 arriva la notizia che l'attore ha completato le riprese per il film indipendente Reach Me - La strada per il successo, scritto e diretto da John Herzfeld . 2012.]] L'estate 2013 segna l'avvio alla pre-produzione del terzo capitolo della saga degli Expendables, I mercenari 3. Le riprese del film iniziano nel mese di agosto e la data di uscita americana viene fissata per il 15 agosto 2014. Dopo aver rivelato il nome del regista, il semi-sconosciuto Patrick Hughes, vengono confermati, oltre a Stallone, qui anche sceneggiatore, gli attori Arnold Schwarzenegger, Jason Statham, Randy Couture, Terry Crews, Dolph Lundgren e Jet Li, tutti già presenti nei primi due film. In più si aggiungono al cast Harrison Ford, Wesley Snipes, Mel Gibson, Antonio Banderas, Kellan Lutz, assieme ai lottatori Ronda Rousey e Victor Ortiz. Il 24 luglio 2013, viene annunciato che la Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer ha firmato un contratto con il regista Ryan Coogler, per dirigere uno spin-off della saga di Rocky. Il film, Creed - Nato per combattere, narra la storia di un ragazzo che segue le orme del suo defunto padre Apollo Creed, e trova in Rocky Balboa un mentore. Michael B. Jordan viene scelto per il ruolo del figlio di Creed, Adonis Creed, mentre Sylvester Stallone riprende i panni del suo famoso personaggio Rocky Balboa. La pellicola viene distribuita nelle sale cinematografiche statunitensi il 25 novembre 2015 , mentre in quelle italiane a partire dal 14 gennaio 2016 . Nel maggio 2014 viene ufficializzata la sua partecipazione come doppiatore nel film Ratchet & Clank basato sulla serie di videogiochi omonima, dove da la voce al personaggio di Victor Von Ion. Sempre come doppiatore da la voce al personaggio di Bullet-Man (Uomo pallottola) nel film d'animazione Animal Crackers co-scritto e co-diretto da Scott Christian Sava, Dean Lorey e Tony Bancroft. per la presentazione de I mercenari 3.]] Nel 2014 vengono annunciati altri progetti con Stallone: interpreterà il mafioso Gregory Scarpa in un film biografico scritto da Nicholas Pileggi e diretto da Brad Furman. In un primo momento viene annunciato anche un quinto capitolo della saga di Rambo, con Stallone nella doppia veste di interprete e regista e prodotto da Millennium Films, ma nel gennaio 2016 lo stesso Stallone, in un'intervista a Variety, ha annunciato di aver accantonato l'idea anche a causa dell'età ormai avanzata. Nel marzo 2016 viene annunciato che Sylvester Stallone parteciperà al sequel del film Guardiani della Galassia e interpreterà uno dei membri della Nova Corps. Nel luglio 2016 il regista James Gunn rivela che, anche se non sarà un ruolo da protagonista, quello di Stallone sarà comunque un ruolo chiave nel nuovo film della Marvel, interpretando il personaggio di Starhawk. Nel novembre 2016 viene annunciato che Stallone farà parte del nuovo film di Olivier Assayas, il thriller Idol’s Eye; Stallone sostituisce Robert De Niro e si unisce al cast composto da Rachel Weisz e Robert Pattinson; le riprese inizieranno nel febbraio 2017 a Toronto. Il 30 dicembre 2016 Sylvester Stallone annuncia in un video pubblicato sul proprio profilo Facebook che il quarto capitolo della saga degli Expendables è in lavorazione e sarà un film molto diverso dai precedenti. Ad inizio 2017 viene annunciato il nuovo progetto di Stallone; si tratta del film Tough As They Come, basato sulle memorie del sergente Travis Mills, militare rimasto ferito durante la guerra in Afghanistan che ha subito una quadrupla amputazione degli arti. Stallone dirigerà il film e interpreterà il suocero del sergente, a sua volta interpretato da Adam Driver. Nel marzo 2017 Stallone partecipa alle riprese del sequel di Escape Plan - Fuga dall'inferno insieme a Dave Bautista, 50 Cent e Jaime King. Sempre nel marzo 2017 il regista James Gunn rivela che Guardiani della Galassia Vol. 2 non sarà il solo film del Marvel Cinematic Universe a cui prenderà parte Sylvester Stallone nel ruolo di Stakar Ogord. Il 31 marzo 2017 viene annunciato che Sylvester Stallone ha abbandonato il quarto capitolo della saga degli Expendables a causa di divergenze col produttore Avi Lerner, nonostante l'offerta di 20 milioni di dollari. Il 5 aprile Arnold Schwarzenegger dichiara che non ha alcuna intenzione di partecipare al film in assenza di Sylvester Stallone. Al termine delle riprese del sequel di Escape Plan - Fuga dall'inferno, il 12 aprile 2017 viene annunciato che la serie continuerà con il terzo capitolo, per il quale Stallone ha già firmato insieme al regista Steven C. Miller. Nel maggio 2017 viene annunciato un nuovo progetto: Stallone affiancherà Jackie Chan nel film Ex-Baghdad, diretto da Scott Waugh e scritto da Arash Amel. A giugno viene annunciato che il film sarà girato ad Abu Dhabi dopo l'estate. Il 21 luglio 2017 Stallone conferma di avere completato la sceneggiatura del sequel di Creed - Nato per combattere e annuncia anche il ritorno di Ivan Drago nel film. Poco tempo dopo Sly annuncia che le riprese inizieranno nel 2018. Rocky con i suoi 72 scalini, scenografia storica di Rocky]] Nel 1975 Stallone continuava a cimentarsi in scritture per copioni, cercando di risollevarsi da una situazione economica non florida, considerando che possedeva 106 dollari in banca. Il 24 marzo del 1975 il manager Don King organizza un incontro di boxe tra il campione del mondo in carica, Muhammad Ali, e un pugile semisconosciuto, Chuck Wepner. L'incontro, sebbene alla fine vinto dal campione, è rimasto famoso nella storia pugilistica per aver visto Ali più volte in seria difficoltà, addirittura al tappeto durante la nona ripresa. Wepner riuscì a resistere fino al K.O. subito durante la quindicesima e ultima ripresa. Tra gli spettatori di quell'incontro c'era anche il giovane Stallone, il quale ebbe un'ispirazione e in tre giorni scrisse una stesura, poi cambiata più volte prima di arrivare a quella definitiva, dedicata proprio a quel pugile sconosciuto. Così nasce Rocky, la storia di un ragazzo italo-americano cresciuto nella dura realtà della periferia di Filadelfia, che riesce a farsi strada nella vita grazie al pugilato. Tra i vari produttori contattati, solo Irwin Winkler e Robert Chartoff decidono di produrre la sua storia. L'attore si riserva la parte del protagonista Rocky Balboa, anche se i produttori non sono del tutto convinti dall'idea di inserire un attore ancora sconosciuto; vengono infatti contattati altri attori già consolidati come Ryan O'Neal, Burt Reynolds e James Caan. A Stallone venne offerta una notevole e sempre crescente somma di denaro (300.000 dollari) pur di cedere lo script, ma dopo averla rifiutata riesce a convincere i produttori. La pellicola viene girata a Filadelfia in pochi giorni e soprattutto la produzione ha dei costi molto bassi, 1 milione di dollariMovie Rocky - Box Office Data, News, Cast Information - The Numbers, anche se vengono chiamati attori già consolidati. Per la parte di Adriana, la fidanzata del protagonista, viene scelta l'attrice Talia Shire, famosa per aver recitato la parte di Connie Corleone ne Il Padrino; per la sua interpretazione riceve una nomination all'Oscar come migliore attrice protagonista, più una al Golden Globe. La parte di Mickey, allenatore di Rocky, viene data a Burgess Meredith (celebre per aver impersonato il Pinguino del telefilm Batman degli anni sessanta), mentre quella di Paulie, fratello di Adriana e amico del pugile, all'attore Burt Young; entrambi ricevono una nomination all'Oscar come migliore attore non protagonista. Distribuito nelle sale cinematografiche si rivela un successo di pubblico e critica ed è soprattutto vincitore di tre Oscar come miglior film, miglior regia e miglior montaggio. Nel 1977, durante la Notte degli Oscar, il premio al miglior film viene annunciato dall'attore Jack Nicholson; i produttori Irwin Winkler e Robert Chartoff, assieme a Stallone, si avviano sul palco accompagnati dalla colonna sonora della pellicola, Gonna Fly Now, composta da Bill Conti . Rocky riceve in tutto dieci nomination , tra cui quelle per Stallone come miglior attore protagonista e miglior sceneggiatura originale, diventando la terza persona al mondo, dopo Chaplin e Orson Welles, ad avere queste due candidature nello stesso anno; inoltre vince il David di Donatello come miglior attore straniero. I tre oscar ottenuti appaiono ancora più sorprendenti se si pensa che nel 1977 sono in concorso film del calibro di Taxi Driver, con Robert De Niro e diretto dal regista Martin Scorsese, Quinto potere e Tutti gli uomini del Presidente, con la coppia Dustin Hoffman e Robert Redford. Rocky incassa 225 milioni di dollari, rilevandosi un successo anche commerciale. Nel corso degli anni si è aggiudicato numerosi record e riconoscimenti: un esempio è che secondo le liste AFI's 100 Years... 100 Movies che rendono omaggio ai migliori film statunitensi di sempre, Rocky è situtato al 2º posto tra i dieci migliori film sportivi di tutti i tempi. Oltre ad altre importanti classifiche il personaggio di Rocky Balboa viene classificato al 7º posto tra i cinquanta eroi di tutti i tempi. Nel 1982 durante la fase di pre-produzione della terza pellicola dedicata al pugile italo-americano Rocky Balboa, Stallone fa creare apposta dallo scultore Thomas Schomberg una statua di bronzo raffigurante il campione con le braccia alzate al cielo. L'opera alta 2 metri e 60 centimetri viene collocata in cima ai famosi scalini del Philadelphia Museum of Art, coreografia storica dei precedenti Rocky. Una volta terminate le riprese Stallone decide di donare l'opera alla città. Il sindaco della città decide di lasciarla davanti all'ingresso, ma dopo le proteste dei critici d'arte, che ritengono la statua non un'opera ma un semplice elemento scenografico, si è optato per trasferirla davanti allo Spectrum, arena del basket di Filadelfia. Nel 1990 viene ricollocata in cima ai 72 scalini del Museum of Art per le riprese di Rocky V, per poi essere trasferita ancora una volta allo Spectrum. Finita in seguito in un magazzino, nel 2006, al trentesimo anniversario del primo Rocky e dopo che la Commissione Artistica della città ha votato per decidere, la statua viene collocata per via definitiva ai piedi delle famose scalinate del museo. Una copia della statua è stata collocata nella cittadina serba di Zitiste, nella provincia di Voivodina nel 2007. Nel 1998 l'American Film Institute (AFI) ha inserito le pellicola diretta da John G. Avildsen nella classifica dei migliori cento film statunitensi di tutti i tempi e nel 2006 il film è stato scelto per la preservazione nel National Film Registry della Biblioteca del Congresso. Nel corso del 2003 l'American Film Institute (AFI) inserisce il personaggio Rocky Balboa al 7º posto della classifica dei "più grandi eroi del cinema". Per la prima volta nella storia del pugilato, Stallone è entrato a far parte della International Boxing Hall of Fame senza essere un vero pugile, tramite il personaggio fittizio di Rocky Balboa; la cerimonia, dove è stato presente a ricevere lo stesso riconoscimento l'ex pugile campione del mondo dei pesi massimi Mike Tyson, si è tenuta il 12 giugno 2011 . Il 20 novembre 2011 viene ufficializzato il musical di Rocky, che debutterà nel novembre 2012 in Germania, per poi espandersi nel resto del mondo nel 2013; Stallone sarà produttore insieme ai pugili Wladimir e Vitali Klitschko . Il regista sarà Alex Timbers, mentre Thomas Meehan sarà lo sceneggiatore; Lynn Ahrens e Stephen Flaherty saranno rispettivamente autore dei testi e compositore . L'intera saga di Rocky è al 12º posto nella classifica dei più grandi incassi delle saghe del cinema, con un record di incassi totale di 2.965.471.850 dollari . Rambo .]] Nel 1982, in piena era reaganiana, Stallone interpreta il reduce del Vietnam John James Rambo, che dopo aver combattuto e sofferto per il suo paese, una volta tornato in Patria si ritrova suo malgrado a dover fronteggiare un dispotico sceriffo di uno sperduto paesino di montagna, che si illude di poter imporre la sua legge a chiunque non gli piaccia. La pellicola riceve in generale delle critiche positive , oltre che essere considerata una delle migliori produzioni del 1982 . Per la parte del reduce vengono inizialmente presi in considerazione attori noti come Clint Eastwood, Al Pacino, Dustin Hoffman, Nick Nolte, Jeff Bridges, Robert De Niro e John Travolta . Anche all'attore italiano Terence Hill, come confermato nel corso di un'intervista in un programma televisivo in Italia, viene offerto il ruolo, ma l'attore preferisce rifiutare perché riteneva la trama troppo violenta . Anche Steve McQueen esprime interesse per la parte del protagonista, addirittura sin dal 1975, tre anni dopo la distribuzione del romanzo di David Morrell, ma non viene preso in considerazione poiché ritenuto dai produttori troppo anziano per il ruolo . Stallone viene confermato nel ruolo dopo il successo della saga di Rocky: inoltre all'attore viene consentito di proporre modifiche alla sceneggiatura, per rendere il personaggio di John Rambo più "umano": di carattere violento nel romanzo di Morrell, nel film non causa direttamente la morte di nessuna delle forze di polizia nazionali. Stallone riesce anche a convincere il regista Ted Kotcheff a rigirare il finale del film che prevedeva in origine la morte di Rambo. L'intera saga di Rambo è al 31º posto nella classifica dei più grandi incassi delle saghe del cinema, con un record di incassi totale di 1.459.492.926 dollari. The Expendables al San Diego Comic-Con International 2010 per promuovere il film I mercenari - The Expendables.]] Dopo aver riproposto i personaggi che tanto l'hanno reso celebre (Rocky Balboa e John Rambo), Stallone iniziò a lavorare ad un nuovo film, in cui avrebbe curato regia e sceneggiatura. Il film nasce come una commedia dark, una satira, poi però Stallone decide di trasformarlo, rendendolo il prodotto attuale. Il soggetto inizia a prendere forma a metà 2005 quando Dave Callaham lo abbozza per poi rivederlo ancora un paio di volte fino al 2006. Interessato a creare un vero e proprio ensemble d'azione, Stallone sceglie la versione finale della bozza di Callaham come punto di partenza per la pellicola. Il film, sceneggiato da Dave Callaham insieme allo stesso regista e protagonista Stallone, diventa così un tributo ai blockbuster d'azione degli anni ottanta e novanta e alle sue icone, insieme ad alcuni attori moderni dello stesso genere cinematografico. L'inatteso successo e la popolarità del film I mercenari - The Expendables convince i produttori e lo stesso Stallone a dare il via a una nuova saga di film d'azione. Fra il 2010 e il 2014 la saga ha incassato 789.708.808 dollari con i tre film I mercenari - The Expendables, I mercenari 2 e I mercenari 3. Filmografia Riconoscimenti I primati Stallone può vantare l'attribuzione di tre Guinnes World Records: * Per aver ideato e partecipato al "franchise sportivo di maggior successo e più remunerativo della storia del cinema", grazie alla saga di Rocky , che dal 1976 ad oggi ha guadagnato più di 1 miliardo e 251 milioni di dollari , che col mercato home video supera i 3 miliardi di dollari. * Per aver ideato e partecipato al "film sportivo che ha incassato di più nella storia del cinema" (Rocky IV). * Per aver scritto e interpretato i film con più decessi. Nel 1988 ottiene il record con Rambo III, che conta 221 atti di violenza e 108 decessi. Ma John Rambo del 2008, riesce a battere il record grazie ai 236 decessi, con la media di due morti e mezzo ogni minuto. Stallone fu il primo a superare il tetto dei 15 milioni di dollari di salario, prendendone 16 per il film Rambo III nel 1988, e fu anche il primo ad ottenere lo stipendio di 20 milioni per il film Daylight - Trappola nel tunnel nel 1996 . Altri record cinematografici * Sylvester Stallone, Orson Welles, Charlie Chaplin e Roberto Benigni sono gli unici nella storia degli Oscar ad aver ricevuto le nomination per miglior attore protagonista e per la miglior sceneggiatura originale nello stesso anno e per lo stesso film . * Stallone, Bing Crosby, Paul Newman, Peter O'Toole, Al Pacino e Cate Blanchett sono gli unici attori ad aver ricevuto due nomination per aver interpretato lo stesso personaggio a distanza di anni; Stallone stesso detiene il record della distanza tra le due pellicole che glielo hanno permesso, 39 anni tra Rocky (1976) e Creed - Nato per combattere (2015) . * Nel 2010 Stallone diviene il primo e unico attore della storia del cinema ad aver debuttato direttamente in prima posizione (nei botteghini americani) per cinque decadi consecutive (dal 1970 al 2010), con i seguenti film: ** anni settanta: Rocky, Rocky II ** anni ottanta: Rocky III, Rambo, Rambo 2 - La vendetta, Rocky IV, Cobra ** anni novanta: Oscar - Un fidanzato per due figlie, Cliffhanger - L'ultima sfida, Demolition Man, Lo specialista, Cop Land ** anni duemila: Driven ** anni duemiladieci: I mercenari - The Expendables, I mercenari 2 * Considerato insieme ad Arnold Schwarzenegger un'icona dei film di azione degli anni ottanta e novanta, il sito AskMen.com l'ha posizionato al 3º posto nella classifica dei "più grandi attori d'azione del cinema" , mentre l'American Film Institute lo posiziona al 7º posto nella classifica dei 100 più grandi eroi del cinema. Nell'ottobre del 1997 la rivista Empire lo posiziona al 92º posto della lista delle "più grandi star del cinema di tutti i tempi" . Razzie Awards Nel corso della sua carriera, Stallone ha ricevuto dieci Razzie Awards su trentuno nomination; nel dettaglio le vittorie: * 1984 ** Peggior attore (Nick lo scatenato) * 1985 ** Peggior attore (Rocky IV e Rambo 2 - La vendetta) ** Peggior regista (Rocky IV) ** Peggior sceneggiatura con James Cameron e Kevin Jarre (Rambo II - La vendetta) * 1988 ** Peggior attore (Rambo III) * 1989 ** Peggior attore del decennio * 1992 ** Peggior attore (Fermati, o mamma spara) * 1994 ** Peggior coppia con Sharon Stone (Lo specialista) * 2000 ** Peggior attore del secolo * 2003 ** Peggior attore non protagonista (Missione 3D - Game Over) Alla 36ª edizione dei Razzie Awards, Stallone vince il Razzie Redeemer Award grazie alla sua performance in Creed - Nato per combattere (Creed), premio per riconoscere che vincitori e nominati del passato possono proseguire la loro carriera e dare ottime prove . Salario Stallone è stato uno degli attori più pagati di Hollywood: come dimostra l'aumento continuo dei suoi salari, la sua notorietà va di pari passo con essi. Fu il primo a superare il tetto dei 15 milioni di dollari, prendendone 16 per il film Rambo III nel 1988, e fu anche il primo ad ottenere un salario di 20 milioni per il film Daylight - Trappola nel tunnel. Per il suo primo film da protagonista, il softcore Italian Stallion - Porno proibito, Stallone fu pagato 200 $, per soli due giorni di riprese . Successivamente, per il film Happy Days - La banda dei fiori di pesco, l'attore venne pagato con 25 T-shirt bianche e nessun contante, a causa dei problemi di produzione della pellicola . L'ultimo film prima del grande successo, fu Anno 2000 - La corsa della morte, per il quale venne pagato 700 dollari. La svolta arriva col film Rocky, che oltre a dargli la notorietà e la fama che lo portarono ad essere uno degli attori più importanti di Hollywood, diede a Stallone il suo primo vero cachet da attore principale; per partecipare alla pellicola come attore e sceneggiatore, l'attore firmò un contratto di 23.000 dollari, il minimo salariale previsto per legge per un contratto del genere. Per i film successivi, il suo salario va sempre in aumento; parte difatti dai 500.000 dollari per F.I.S.T. (150.000 per scrivere la sceneggiatura e 350.000 per interpretarlo), passando al milione per Rocky II, i 3,5 milioni per Rambo ed i 7 per Rocky III, fino ad arrivare ai 10 milioni di dollari per Staying Alive, in cui è regista, sceneggiatore e produttore. Per girare Nick lo scatenato riceve 4 milioni, mentre per Rocky IV supera la decina di milioni e ne arriva a prendere 12. Successivamente, per Cobra e Over the Top percepisce 13 milioni di dollari . Nel 1988 Stallone fu il primo a superare il tetto dei 15 milioni di dollari per un film, arrivando a prenderne 16 per girare Rambo III. Nei successivi anni lo stipendio di Stallone si fissa a 15 milioni di dollari, che l'attore riceve per girare Sorvegliato speciale, Tango & Cash, Rocky V, Oscar - Un fidanzato per due figlie, Cliffhanger - L'ultima sfida e Demolition Man. Successivamente il salario si abbassa a 12 milioni per il solo film Lo specialista, prima di tornare a 15 milioni nei successivi film Dredd - La legge sono io ed Assassins. Per Daylight - Trappola nel tunnel percepisce 20 milioni, segnando il nuovo record per lo stipendio più alto percepito nella storia del cinema, con l'aggiunta della percentuale del 20% sugli incassi e sui diritti di riproduzione. Nel 1996, per partecipare al film Cop Land, Stallone firma un contratto di 60.000 dollari, minimo salariale previsto allora. Per il ruolo di doppiatore nel film Z la formica del 1998, Stallone ha lavorato gratuitamente . Con La vendetta di Carter ritorna a percepire 20 milioni, che percepirà anche per i successivi Driven e D-Tox. Per scrivere e interpretare il film I mercenari 2 del 2012, Stallone riceve 15 milioni di dollari, mentre per Jimmy Bobo - Bullet to the Head ne percepisce 12. Nel 2013 percepisce 10 milioni per Escape Plan - Fuga dall'inferno e per scrivere e interpretare il terzo capitolo della saga degli Expendables, I mercenari 3, Stallone torna a percepire 15 milioni di dollari . Per il film Reach Me - La strada per il successo del 2014, Stallone lavora gratuitamente. Opere letterarie * Taverna Paradiso, New York, Sonzogno, 1977. * The Official Rocky Scrapbook, New York, Grosset & Dunlap, 1977. ISBN 978-0448144337 * Sly Magazine, New York, 2005. ISSN 0-71049-51035-5 * Sly Moves: my proven program to lose weight, build strength, gain will power & live your dream, New York, Collins Living, 2005. ISBN 978-0-06-073787-0 * Introduzione a Edward Gross, Rocky: The Ultimate Guide, New York, Dk Pub, 2006. ISBN 978-1405320016 Pittura Collezionista d'arte, Stallone si dedica con un certo successo anche alla pittura surrealista . L'attore inizia a dipingere in gioventù, mentre frequenta l'American College in Svizzera . Il 17 febbraio 2011 l'attore presenta la mostra Sylvester Stallone, 35 years of painting , una retrospettiva delle sue opere alla galleria Gmurzynska, a Sankt Moritz, in Svizzera, che dura fino al 16 marzo ed è accompagnata da un catalogo scritto da critici d'arte come Anthony Haden-Guest e Donald Kuspit . Nell'ottobre del 2013 Stallone inaugura una serie di mostre intitolate Il celebre dipinto (Sylvester Stallone Art: 1975-2013 il nome della mostra dedicata a lui ), al Museo russo di San Pietroburgo , partecipando con trentasei sue opere prodotte negli ultimi 40 anni , fedeli allo spirito impressionista ed espressionista. Il critico d'arte Iosif Kiblitski lo descrive come un artista per niente dilettante dicendo inoltre che "i lavori di Stallone si avvicinano ai disegni di Jean-Michel Basquiat, uno dei massimi pittori astratti contemporanei, le cui opere vengono vendute per milioni di dollari, perciò anche i disegni di Stallone hanno certamente un valore artistico." Nel 2009 due suoi dipinti sono stati venduti alle cifre di e dollari, mentre ad oggi i suoi quadri sono venduti tra i e dollari. Attività commerciali Nel corso della sua vita, Stallone ha preso parte a diverse attività commerciali, spesso grazie alla sua notorietà, nei più diversi tipi di commercio. .]] * Il 22 ottobre 1991 viene lanciata a New York la catena di ristoranti a tema cinematografico Planet Hollywood, appoggiata da star del cinema che sostengono l'azienda con piccole quote. Stallone, insieme agli amici Bruce Willis, Demi Moore ed Arnold Schwarzenegger sono i primi a far parte dell'attività. Nel corso degli anni la catena si diffonde in tutto il mondo, fino al crollo delle azioni e il fallimento della società. Gli attori successivamente vendono le quote e l'azienda riparte negli anni 2000. * Nel marzo 2004 l'attore annuncia il lancio di una linea di integratori alimentari di nome Instone. I prodotti sono ispirati alla stessa vita atletica di Stallone, che per i suoi film si è sempre dovuto tenere in forma fisica perfetta. La presentazione ufficiale della linea avviene a Columbus (Ohio, USA) durante l'Arnold Classic, evento di bodybuilding ideato da Schwarzenegger. I prodotti offrono proteine di alta qualità, bassa percentuale di carboidrati e una serie di nutrienti essenziali che non si trovano nella maggior parte dei prodotti simili . * Negli anni, Stallone scrive romanzi e libri. Dopo il romanzo Taverna Paradiso del 1977, l'attore pubblica una rivista che prende il suo nome, nasce così Sly Magazine, mensile che tratta di attività fisica e allenamenti. Il primo numero viene pubblicato nel marzo 2005 . .]] * Nel gennaio 2006, Sylvester Stallone dà il suo nome ad un'acqua che viene messa sul mercato col nome di SLY Pure Glacial Water (pura acqua glaciale). Questa acqua proviene direttamente dal ghiacciaio Carbon Glacier del Monte Rainier, nello Stato di Washington (USA), che avvolge un vulcano attivo, così da essere l'unico ghiacciaio al mondo in cui l'acqua si scioglie man mano che si sale d'altitudine. Da qui proviene l'acqua purissima, perché il ghiaccio è congelato da circa 10000 anni e una volta sciolto non contiene sostanze inquinanti. Non viene utilizzato nessun processo di purificazione chimica, né di distillazione o ionizzazione od osmosi inversa. Il prodotto viene rilasciato sul mercato a partire dal marzo 2006 . * Durante la sua carriera, Stallone partecipa a svariati spot televisivi di prodotti vari, soprattutto per la tv giapponese negli anni novanta. Nel 2002 partecipa allo spot della Citterio per la tv italiana e nel 2008 sponsorizza un'auto Volkswagen nella tv brasiliana. Appare anche in molti videoclip delle canzoni scelte per le colonne sonore dei suoi film. * Nel mese di marzo 2011, l'attore annuncia una linea di abiti maschili da far debuttare nel 2014. Inizierà così la nuova avventura nel mondo della moda. La linea avrà il nome Stallone e sarà divisa in due filoni: gentlemen e ribelle, rifacendosi allo stile dei suoi più famosi personaggi Rocky e Rambo. La linea comprenderà anche accessori e biancheria intima . * Nel dicembre 2011 Stallone diviene ambasciatore del marchio di penne stilografiche di lusso Montegrappa , per la quale l'attore disegna una penna e degli orologi, la cui serie prende il nome Chaos, distribuiti in pochi pezzi da collezione. Per disegnare la penna, l'attore prende spunto da artisti come Antonio del Pollaiolo e Battista Franco, oltre che al suo film I mercenari - The Expendables del 2010. La penna presenta dettagliati disegni di rettili, teschi e spade, il tutto adornato da pietre preziose . La penna appare successivamente nel film I mercenari 2 (2012), tra le mani dello stesso Stallone. * Nel settembre 2016 Stallone, insieme a tante altre star di Hollywood e dello sport, diventa uno dei finanziatori del gruppo di proprietà dell'Ultimate Fighting Championship, celebre organizzazione di arti marziali miste statunitense. * Dedito alla beneficenza, l'attore ha partecipato a raccolte fondi per varie iniziative in tutto l'arco della sua carriera . Appoggia annualmente diverse cause contro malattie rare o comuni, come la Canadian Diabetes Association e il Pediatric Epilepsy Project assieme ad altre celebrità . Dopo la scoperta della malattia del secondogenito, diede vita anche ad una fondazione per la ricerca contro l'autismo, la Stallone Fund for Autism Research, tuttora attiva . Dagli anni ottanta aiuta la società no-profit United Way of America che cerca fondi e aiuti soprattutto per i bambini meno fortunati . Onorificenze }} Doppiatori italiani Nelle versioni in italiano dei suoi film, Sylvester Stallone è stato doppiato da: * Ferruccio Amendola in Rebel - Fuga senza scampo, Taverna Paradiso, Rocky II, I falchi della notte, Fuga per la vittoria, Rocky III, Rambo, Nick lo scatenato, Terrore in sala, Rocky IV, Rambo 2 - La vendetta, Cobra, Over the top, Rambo III, Tango & Cash, Sorvegliato speciale, Rocky V, Oscar - Un fidanzato per due figlie, Fermati, o mamma spara, Demolition Man, Cliffhanger - L'ultima sfida, Lo specialista, Dredd - La legge sono io, Assassins, Daylight - Trappola nel tunnel, Hollywood brucia, La vendetta di Carter * Massimo Corvo in Driven, D-Tox, Avenging Angelo, Missione 3D - Game Over, Shade - Carta vincente, The Contender, Rocky Balboa, John Rambo, I mercenari - The Expendables, Cliffhanger - L'ultima sfida (ridoppiaggio), Rocky - La vera storia, I mercenari 2, Jimmy Bobo - Bullet to the Head, Escape Plan - Fuga dall'inferno, Il grande match, I mercenari 3, Creed - Nato per combattere, Da Rocky a Creed, la leggenda continua, Guardiani della Galassia Vol. 2 * Gigi Proietti in Rocky, F.I.S.T., Muppet Show * Flavio Bucci in Happy Days - La banda dei fiori di pesco * Enzo Consoli in Prigioniero della seconda strada * Carlo Sabatini in Quella sporca ultima notte * Claudio Sorrentino in Cop Land * Michele Gammino in Las Vegas * Francesco Pannofino in Taxxi 3 * Roberto Draghetti in Anno 2000 - La corsa della morte * Sergio Troiano in Reach Me - La strada del successo Da doppiatore è sostituito da: * Massimo Corvo ne Il signore dello zoo, Ratchet & Clank * Ferruccio Amendola in Z la formica Informazioni sui doppiatori L'ultimo film che Ferruccio Amendola stava doppiando quando si aggravarono le sue condizioni fisiche era Driven. Difatti solo il trailer fu doppiato da Amendola, mentre nell'intero film Stallone ha la voce di Massimo Corvo. All'aggravarsi della sue condizioni di salute, lo stesso Amendola fece il nome di Corvo, ma prima furono richiesti dei provini direttamente dagli Stati Uniti, che videro scelto per il film, proprio Corvo, che così prese il testimone da Amendola, suo maestro e amico da anni. Lo stesso Corvo dichiara : Note Bibliografia * Sylvester Stallone, The Official Rocky Scrapbook, Grosset & Dunlap, 1977. ISBN 978-0-448-14433-7. * Janice Calire Simpson, Sylvester Stallone: Going the Distance (Headliners II), Emc Pub, 1978. ISBN 978-0-88436-436-8. * Marsha Daly, Sylvester Stallone: An Illustrated Life, St Martins Pr, 1984. ISBN 978-0-312-78180-4. * Rovin, Stallone, Pocket, 1985. ISBN 978-0-671-61872-8. * William M. Sanford, Sylvester Stallone (Center stage), Crestwood House, 1986. ISBN 978-0-89686-304-0. * Frank Sanello, Stallone: A Rocky life, Mainstream Publishing, 1998. ISBN 978-1-84018-113-5. * Edward Gross, Rocky: The Ultimate Guide, DK Publishing, 2006. ISBN 978-0-7566-2622-8. Altri progetti Collegamenti esterni * * * * * Categoria:Sylvester Stallone Categoria:Attori italoamericani Categoria:Registi italoamericani Categoria:David di Donatello per il miglior attore straniero